


The Fight

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Lavender Brown is getting tired of watching Harry and Hermione fight, and does something about it.





	The Fight

Lavender Brown, sixth year Gryffindor student, entered her House common room to find the two most famous sixth year students were in another shouting match.

'You're a cheater and a liar, Harry! You may have Professor Slughorn fooled, but I see right through you!' yelled Hermione.

'You just can't handle not being the top student for once! So I am better than you, learn to deal with it! It's not cheating, it's being smart!'

Other Gryffindors looked on, some amused, some annoyed.  
'How long have they been at it?' asked Lavender of her best friend Parvati.

'An hour or so,' the Indian beauty replied. 'There was a test in NEWT Potions, and Harry got an Outstanding... Hermione barely scraped Exceeds Expectations.'

Lavender frowned.

'You're always nagging, and worship authority, you... you –' Harry stalled for a moment, and Lavender threw in, 'frigid'.  
'Yeah! You frigid, authority worshipping nag!' Harry shot a victorious look at Hermione.

'Oh yeah? Well you're an underachieving, reckless, erm...' Lavender had another suggestion, 'virgin.'.  
'You're a lazy, virgin, imbecile!' Hermione placed her hands on her hips, and glared at Harry.

'I bet Hermione has not even had a real kiss yet,' Lavender remarked in a loud tone to Parvati.

'Yeah Hermione, how is it being almost an adult and never been kissed? Want to be an old maid?' Harry said in a cruel tone.

'Then again, Harry wouldn't know what to do with a girl even if she threw herself at him,' Lavender's next point to Parvati was.

'As if you're so great, little virgin boy Harry Potter! Aren't you ashamed, sixteen and the only kisses you ever had were on the cheek?'

'And they're probably both extremely ignorant when it comes to sex. Hard to tell which of the two has even less of a clue,' Lavender said to a scandalised Parvati.

'I bet you couldn't even get it up Harry!'

'Oh yeah? I bet you wouldn't even know where it is supposed to go!'

'Right! That's it!' Hermione looked furious, then suddenly stepped forward, and grabbed Harry, none too gently, by the arm and began dragging him up the boy's dormitory stairs.  
'We're having a contest Potter. First to come, loses.'

'Smart move by Hermione, with boys having less control,' Lavender said in a loud tone again.

'On one condition Hermione, we make it best out of five,' Harry amended the rules, as he was struggling against her.

'Deal,' Hermione said with a maniacal grin, and held out her hand.

'Deal,' Harry shook it, looking just as crazed, and the two disappeared up the stairs into Harry's dormitory room.

'Did... did you just trick those two into giving up their virginity to each other?' Parvati looked at Lavender, amazed. Lavender smiled in reply.  
'Why?' Parvati was looking up the stairs, along with many other Gryffindors, few of them believing what had just happened.

'Simple. They're both being insufferable prats this year, and we both know Hermione has had a crush on him since first year. And if she's busy getting her brains screwed out by Harry, she'll keep her claws off of my Won-won.'

It was not just Parvati that was staring in awe at Lavender now.

–-

Much, much later, a nearly exhausted Harry and Hermione were lying intertwined on Harry's bed. 'What's the score Harry?' Hermione said with a small giggle, her head resting on Harry's chest.

'I've no idea... I lost track after the fourth or fifth time to be honest,' the wizard replied. He was slowly running his hand over Hermione's shapely rear.

'I'm sorry I was being such an insufferable bitch Harry,' Hermione admitted. 'I was just scared after the Ministry fight, and don't want to get hurt again.'

Harry lifted her head up a little so they could look eye to eye. 'I'm sorry as well. I will stop using the Prince's book if you want.'

'No, keep using it Harry. You deserve to be a good Potioneer. But maybe we can share?'

'I'd like that,' Harry smiled, and kissed the bushy-haired witch.

Hermione broke off the kiss with a giggle. 'Feels like you're ready for another round... shall we?'


End file.
